


i wanna count the freckles on you face

by pvnkflamingo



Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [1]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alfa Centauri - Freeform, Bichinhos músicos, Drums phylosophy, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, Romantic Fluff, greatest boyband ever
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: ...rearrange 'em, put 'em in the same placei'm obsessed, i'm obsessed...i'm obsessed.





	i wanna count the freckles on you face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Primeiro rabisco desses FOFOS. Com música de eboy soft baby blue. Eh mole????  
Para o meu Arthur: todas as canções e rabiscos de amor são seus <3 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Fangs", de Matt Champion]

Júlio observava e tomava notas em seu caderno de música enquanto Matheus dedilhava o violão, pensando em diferentes ritmos possíveis para acompanhar na bateria, tamborilando sob o chão de madeira. As mãos do mais velho eram calmas e confiantes; mãos que estavam habituadas à música e conheciam bem o instrumento, tirando dele as notas que queria, do jeito que queria. Seus olhos iam do braço do violão ao corpo, naturalmente, e ele cantarolava junto com os sons, seguindo a um ritmo particular - às vezes palavras sem nexo, às vezes uma ou outra frase completa, que Júlio se apressava em anotar. 

Aquela era a primeira vez que compunham juntos, sozinhos, desde que começaram a namorar. Funcionavam bem juntos. Letra e música, por horas e horas, trechos inteiros se complementando, palavras avulsas ganhando sentido. Júlio às vezes pedia um tom diferente, dava sugestões, e Matheus sempre as levava em consideração, ainda que não concordasse. Os calos nas pontas dos dedos do mais velho e as unhas um pouco mais compridas do que o de costume já eram amados e conhecidos pela pele do argentino, e despertavam nele uma ternura incandescente, que o aquecia de dentro para fora. 

"Amor?" chamou Matheus, e Júlio sorriu, encabulado - havia se distraído de novo encarando o namorado. 

"Já te disse que adoro quando você me chama de amor?" disse o mais novo, fechando o caderno onde anotava tudo o que iam compondo - não achava que teriam mais progresso naquele dia.

"Você gosta, é?" perguntou o guitarrista, sorrindo, colocando o violão de lado e estendendo as mãos em direção ao namorado, chamando-o para mais perto. 

"Gosto muito" afirmou Júlio, aproximando-se para beijá-lo, lentamente, segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos. "Você é tão lindo" 

"Você precisa rever seu grau" disse Matheus. Era curioso como a autoestima dele parecia flutuar ou afundar, sem um padrão muito claro, mas momentos de vulnerabilidade como aqueles não eram tão comuns - talvez ele apenas não fosse tão vulnerável quanto Júlio se sentia às vezes, questionando sua escolha de roupas diante do espelho ou repensando alguma frase que havia dito, dezenas de vezes, pensando no que poderia ter sido e no que ainda seria deles dois. 

"Você é que precisa de óculos se não consegue ver algo tão óbvio" devolveu Júlio, sentando sobre os próprios calcanhares, de frente para o namorado. Seus dedos buscaram os fios de cabelo lisos e finos do mais velho. "Você é de tirar o fôlego, amor." 

“Nah” discordou Matheus, sorrindo para o outro rapaz. “Mas não tem importância. Quem tem que olhar pra mim são os outros, o problema não é meu.” 

O mais jovem riu, puxando o namorado para perto pelo colarinho da camiseta, até que estivessem com os corpos colados, suas costas sobre o tapete aos pés da cama, as mãos calejadas de Matheus por baixo da camiseta que havia sido roubada daquele mesmo quarto, numa tarde chuvosa - antes de qualquer pedido, antes de qualquer beijo, quando eram apenas colegas de banda que se entreolhavam com interesse mútuo nos ensaios. 

A canção dos dois era belíssima, e estava apenas começando. 


End file.
